


Persona 3: EXTRA

by ZacZac14



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, MemesIncorporatedWithin, Shinji's alive!, Slice of Life, best of both worlds, nothing really bad happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacZac14/pseuds/ZacZac14
Summary: Minato Arisato wakes up back in his dorm after knowing he sacrificed himself. But school was still in session, there weren't any shadows lurking about, the dark hour has ended, wait weren't the senpai supposed to graduate? Chidori Yoshino now resides in the dorms and SHINJI IS ALIVE! What! (A slice of life world of Persona 3)





	1. What the?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato wakes up... back in his room? What's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I LIIIIVEEE!

A familiar ceiling.

So long and yet too short the time he had spent away from the familiar space was.

He had missed this familiar scent of his room. The sunlight as it peeked through his windows. His TV where he bought stuff on sundays. His computer where he played Innocent Sin Online.

He sighed in relief as he turned over in his bed.

'_My room…'_

…

…

…

'_Wait… my room?'_

His eyes widened in realization as he sat up on his bed and looked around.

'_Computer, television, my desk, my dresser…'_ His eyes continued to scan the room. _'H-How? What?'_

He then stood up and went in front of his mirror.

Blue hair, check.

Blue eyes, check.

MP3 player, check.

Gekkoukan Academy uniform, che-

'Why am I still in my uniform?'

He then took a glance at his surroundings again.

'_Why am I here?'_

'_How am I here?'_

'_Where is NYX?'_

'_If I'm not... then-!'_

"_Maybe I'm dreaming?'_

'_Can I dream?'_

'_I don't remember much.'_

'_What the heck is going on?!'_

Minato closed his eyes and breathed in, then breathed out.

'_Calm down… one problem at a ti-'_

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey! Minato, you still asleep?"

His eyes widened at the familiar voice.

'_Yukari…'_

Yukari knocked on the door once more, albeit slightly harder.

"Hello? Anybody here? How long are you planning to sleep Minato?"

"C-Coming!" He said as he went to the door.

'_I stuttered? I must be way out of whack.'_

He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Behind the door was someone he expected from the voice alone.

'_Come to think of it, Yukari did most of waking me up during my early days in the dorm.'_

Known for her signature pink clothing. One of the most popular girls in Gekkoukan High…

Yukari Takeba.

"Oh hey Minato. Great! You're already in your uniform, come on we're walking to school together." Yukari said as she turned around. "We wouldn't want to be late."

And down the stair she went.

A few seconds later Minato got himself out of his stupor. He put his hands in his pockets and walked down with a little bit of speed.

'Calm down. You'll find out what happened later. Just go with the flow for now…'

The blue-haired boy went down the stairs, his mind still catching up to his situation.

The one wearing a cap greeted him. "Hey dude! Thought you were still asleep."

He waved back. "Well I am awake now." Minato casually replied. Mind still processing the events of moments ago.

"Not like you were any different. I was behind your door for almost 10 minutes trying to wake you up."

"And I've told you, I appreciate it."

"Why do you lock your door? It's not like you have anything to hide do you?"

"Ch-Chidori, just… don't" Yukari told her.

"Why?"

Yukari sighed. "A boy's room is… different."

"How?"

And just when Minato thought his mind might finally get some rest.

'_Chidori Yoshino? Oh right she was awake in January. But why is she here?'_ Minato saw that she too was wearing a Gekkoukan High uniform._ 'Is she a student now? What the heck is going on here?'_

"Hey! What's the hold up in there? You're keeping us waiting." A rough, and deep voice said from behind the dorm's front door.

Minato's eyes widened in recognition.

'_That voice!'_

In came a brown haired beanie-wearing person in a Gekkoukan High uniform.

'Shinji?!'

Shinji sighed. "Let's get going."

Minato couldn't take it anymore.

Error. MinAkoto stopped responding. Error.

Beginning dump. 0.1%

◤Do you want to shutdown the system?◢

Yes/No

Yes

And so Minato Arisato crashed. Figuratively and literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO WASSUP! I GOT BACK TO PLAYING P3 RECENTLY, AND I WROTE THIS SHORT BECAUSE IT REALLY JUST WON'T GET OUT OF MY BRAIN YOU KNOW?
> 
> A SLICE OF LIFE UNIVERSE WHERE EVERYTHING IS FINE, NOBODY REALLY DIES, AND BUSINESS AS USUAL.
> 
> I REALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS, OR HOW I'M GOING TO EXPLAIN IT. BUT MAYBE I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING.
> 
> IT'S REALLY HARD TO GET BACK TO MY WRITING GROOVE, BUT I'LL DO WHAT I CAN.


	2. Another Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato wakes up in the Velvet Room. In there, he hears information that changes his entire world.

A familiar melody.

Minato Arisato squinted his closed eyes as he sat up, only to find that he already was.

As he opened his eyes, a velvet hue filled his vision.

"_Welcome back… to the Velvet Room."_

Minato couldn't help but smile. _'Heh, that's a voice I never imagined I'd hear again.'_

He turned his head up to glance at the grinning man behind a desk in front of him.

"Hello Igor," he said. "I am so glad to see you again."

Igor chuckled. _"The feeling is mutual. Although perhaps your attendant would be feeling much more than glad."_

Minato's eyes widened. "Oh right," he took notice of the missing bubbly attendant of his. "Where _is_ Elizabeth?"

And on cue, a blue door materialized right beside Minato's chair.

"_Brace yourself"_

"Wha-?!"

Just then, a blue blur sped out the door, and into Minato himself.

But just before he fell down on the ground, he caught a glimpse of a smirk on the old man.

'_Gee thanks for the warning Igor!'_

He knew this would happen. That crafty old nose.

And as they fell, the woman wearing a blue attendant outfit remained laying on top of Minato's chest.

They stayed there for a couple of minutes until Minato broke the silence.

"Uhm… Elizabeth? Not that I don't like this and such but would you care to get off?"

Elizabeth sniffled. Rather than do as she was told, she embraced the boy tighter.

Minato had traces of a blush on his cheeks. "Elizabeth?"

"Forgive me, however, please… let me be selfish," Elizabeth managed to say. "Not for too long, just enough to verify that you are indeed… real."

"Real?" Minato wondered. "I'm right in front of you Elizabeth."

"_You misunderstand my guest," _Igor spoke as he stood up. _"You were gone for an extensively long time."_

Minato rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know that much. Thanks for the information."

Igor chuckled. _"As dry as ever," _he remarked. _"However, what you may not know, is in that time in which you were the Great Seal, Elizabeth here left the Velvet Room."_

"She did what?"

Igor nodded. _"It is as you've heard. Elizabeth here left the Velvet Room,"_ he repeated. _"Searching for ways to get you — our dear guest — out of being the seal."_

Minato gazed at the female on him.

"Elizabeth?"

"It was not fair," she said. "It was not fair that you alone had to sacrifice yourself. I had to- wanted to get you back. It was not fair that you were not given a choice."

His gaze softened. "Elizabeth I made the choice mysel-"

"That was not a choice!" for the first time, Elizabeth turned her head up to face Minato's

Her teary eyes made Minato's widen.

"What you were given was not a choice!" she repeated. "A world's worth of lives for yours, how could you refuse? Especially when among the world's worth of lives were your most precious comrades?"

At that, he could only turn his head away from her gaze.

"I knew it…" Elizabeth said.

"_Now now, what is done is done," Igor told them. "However have a seat the both of you, I think it is time to explain this peculiar event that has just taken place."_

Minato looked at Igor. "What exactly do you mean?"

Igor chuckled.

"_Please take a seat."_

* * *

Minato Arisato was once again sat on his chair with Igor in front of him. Strangely he felt reminiscent.

Although a new addition was the Velvet Room Attendant who was standing right next to him.

"Elizabeth? Aren't you supposed to be next to Igor?"

She shook her head. "You forget. I am no longer an attendant of the Velvet Room. However, I classify myself as _your_ attendant."

"What does that mean?"

"You heard me. Take it as you wish."

"_Ehem," _Igor cleared his throat. _"Now, let us proceed to the main discussion."_

"Yeah," Minato agreed. "I remember being the seal, then in a snap, I wasn't. And then I woke up in my room to find Shinji alive, Chidori _—_ the girl in Strega _—_ as a new resident of the dormitory, and most of all, no sign of the end of the world or Nyx," he told them. "What happened? And if I'm here, who or what is the seal?"

"_I understand your confusion. But as we have found, the answer to your questions are simple," _Igor told him. _"A higher power, one higher than ours, has altered this reality in order to give you a better chance at life."_

"What?"

"_This higher power apparently had the same views as Elizabeth regarding your sacrifice, and has taken it upon themselves to provide you with a better future,"_ Igor said. _"As it turns out, in this world, the remaining members of Strega and Shuji Ikutsuki are nowhere to be found, Nyx remains dormant, All members of S.E.E.S are still in school regardless of the fact that they graduated."_

Minato raised an eyebrow at the last one. "Why is that? And who is this higher power?"

"_Unfortunately, we could not find out who, as for your other inquiry, we suspect that as an error on the higher power's part. Your upperclassmen are still in their respective years, and so are the rest of the members of S.E.E.S." _Igor told him. _"Apart from that, the date in which this takes place seems to be around the time of your first day of class. Apart from-"_

"Already knowing the teachers, my classmates, and vice versa, along with every other thing that would happen?" Minato guessed.

Igor nodded. _"Yes, however, the shadows are gone, and Tartarus is no longer exists in the universe, and also many more events unknown to you might take place. You might also meet new people."_

"To summarize, you've been given a new lease on life to spend time with your friends, experience things you never have before with them," Elizabeth told him. "In fact, you could compare your life to a tv series!" she said.

Minato tilted his head. "I'm sorry but not everyone speaks Elizabeth… Elizabeth."

The woman chuckled. "I am saying, your genres before were Tragedy, Drama, Action and possibly a hint of Romance. But now, your new genres are Slice of Life and Possibly romance!"

Minato and Igor exchanged glances.

"...Where did she pick up pop culture references?"

"_As I said, she's been to a lot of places."_

Minato nodded.

"_Regardless, this is all the information we have for you," _Igor said. _"If you wish to inquire about something, you are free to use the doors provided."_

Minato looked at his chest to see a blue hue shining from within.

"_Your contract may be fulfilled, but your connection shall never be severed, by my authority as the master of the Velvet Room."_

Igor's voice bellowed as a blue butterfly flew out from behind him.

The elevator-like room shone brightly, before slowly dying down. Revealing the still motion of the elevator.

Minato suddenly felt refreshed. Any previous fatigue he might have felt was gone.

"Thanks, Igor," he said. "What about you Elizabeth? What will you be doing?"

She chuckled. "I suppose now that you're free from the seal, I will be keeping an eye on you, Minato."

"Heh," Minato let out. "That's creepy."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "You mean how I refer to you?"

"Of course not, I'm fine with you calling me that, we're friends after all," he said. "What I mean is how you're going to be keeping an eye on m-"

A blue door manifested behind Minato.

"Wha-?"

Elizabeth promptly kicked him into it, and out the Velvet room.

Igor chuckled.

"You missed him too didn't you?"

Igor nodded. _"Of course. I hold all of our guests fondly, but only that one has willingly taken up such a burden. It warms my heart to see him now, carefree and more expressional."_

"Indeed," Elizabeth said as another blue portal opened to the side of her.

"_And what will you be doing now?"_

"It depends on my mood. I might end up as a transfer student or perhaps a traveling merchant for all I know."

But just before she stepped inside the portal, Igor said something.

"_My Attendant is smitten with her guest I see."_

To that, Elizabeth only smiled. She stepped into the portal as it closed behind her. Leaving the long-nosed man alone in the room.

Igor opened a drawer from his desk and took out a file with the name Minato Arisato on its signature.

In it, he saw the fulfilled contract, and let his eyes run through it.

'_Tis good to see you again, Minato Arisato.'_

* * *

Waking up, Minato got a good look at the Gekkoukan Infirmary.

Looking down, he saw that he was still in his school clothes.

'_They must've carried me here.'_

Rather than stand up, he felt it right to simply lay down, and stare at the ceiling.

"So, you're finally awake."

He didn't need to turn his head to know who was speaking.

"Good morning Mr. Edogawa," Minato said. "How long have I been out."

The Eccentric teacher glanced at the clock. "It's just about to be lunch in a couple of minutes," he told him. "There's nothing wrong with you, just fatigue so I recommend you sleep earlier and avoid straining yourself." he told him.

"As you've said." Minato stood up and stretched, but was stopped by a hand on his forehead.

"Jesus christ Arisato what kind of body do you have?" the teacher asked him. "Your pals brought you in here looking like you'd just gone from hell and back with a fever, and now you're better than ever."

Minato shrugged. "I don't know. You're the doctor you tell me."

Mr. Edogawa laughed. "Correction, I am a nurse Arisato!" he pulled out a pad and started writing something down. "When you feel like you're good for class again, just give this to the teacher and they'll get it." he said as he offered the sheet of paper.

Minato nodded and took it.

Mr. Edogawa drank from his mug and sat comfortably in his chair. "Well? Go on then, feel free to go wherever. You have my permission."

"I don't think you have that kind of authority."

"Right, I don't. Which means you could always stay here, or maybe even the rooftop," he instructed. "Now I specifically told you where to go."

Minato chuckled. "Thanks."

"Anytime kid," he said. "You're the only one crazy enough to try out my concoctions, it's only fair I give you a lil' bit of extra." Mr. Edogawa put his mug down. "So kid, anything you might want? Maybe a lecture?"

"No than-" he paused. "Actually, yeah I do. A lecture, but a short one."

Mr. Edogawa raised an eyebrow. "Really now? On what?"

Minato closed his eyes and thought of the final battle.

Before he decided to become the great seal, he remembered appearing in the Velvet Room once more. Just before the room stopped ascending, a card appeared.

“I’m sorry I don’t quite remember your lecture on a tarot card,” he admitted. “The Universe, specifically.”

Mr. Edogawa smirked. “The Universe? I don’t remember me talking about it. But I’ll tell you what I know.”

Minato put on his shoes and sat up.

“The Universe arcana is almost an equivalent of The World.” he said. ”The Universe arcana is commonly associated with the bonds one has in this world. And with it no other power come near someone associated with the Universe arcana.”

Minato smiled. _‘My bonds.… I see.’_

He then stood up and dusted himself off. "Thanks for the time Mr. Edogawa, and thanks for taking care of me."

The teacher smiled then waved dismissively. "Think nothing of it. And is it just me or are you more of a human and less than a robot today?"

"Pardon?"

"It might be just me but I've noticed you've always had this empty look on your eye. Sure it might've only been for the first half of the school year, but even then you've had this… look in your eye that I didn't quite like." he said as he gave Minato a pat on the back. "But now, you're much more expressive, and I like it."

Minato raised an eyebrow, then he smiled. "I guess you can say I have a new lease on life." he said as he opened the door to the nurse's office, and went out somewhere.

Mr. Edogawa watched as the student walked out the door. As it closed, he took another sip out of his mug.

"Minato Arisato…"

He always did appear as an eccentric and perhaps weird teacher to most students. Even the subject he taught would appear strange to others.

When he told everyone that he would be conducting lectures for anyone who might be interested in his study in the nurse's office, he knew there wouldn't be anyone showing up.

Until Minato Arisato rolled in and asked him for lectures back to back, day after day. Even before that, he had given Arisato some uncanny medicine and on a certain occasion a _very _powerful concoction of his. But despite other student's and teacher's warnings alike, he had taken them. Without hesitation. And he didn't even blame them.

Heck, the kid was part of the reason he has decent medicine now!

And Minato Arisato could be considered _very_ interested in the Arcanas. Including what they mean, how they work and all that.

Not judging a book by the cover was right when it came to that kid. Seems like a loner type, but then you see the people he hangs out with; The straight-A Kirijo, the heart-throb Sanada, Scary Aragaki, his classmates Takeba, Aigis and Iori, the shy Yamagishi, that elementary kid he sees every so often in the courtyard, and so many more.

For all Minato Arisato's loner type exterior, he couldn't deny the fact that he has a way with people.

But man he'd hate to see the day that kid actually got in an accident, or worse…

Nevermind that.

Suffice to say…

"What a strange kid."

* * *

Minato laid down on the bench as he stared at the sky.

He wasn't feeling tired or anything, in fact, he was completely revitalized. But something just felt right about laying down.

Staring at the clouds go by, the sun hitting his face at just the right angle that doesn't blind him. Plus the air felt good.

He would savor his alone time.

"I figured I would find you here." a human-like mechanical voice called out.

He savored his alone time.

Again, Minato didn't need to turn his head to know who it was.

"Aigis," he said. "A few minutes before lunch and you're here. Skipping classes?"

The blondie shook her head. "Correction, lunchtime will start in approximately 5 minutes. Skipping is only appropriate when one does not attend a whole period of class," she told him. "And they do not teach anything I do not already know. On the contrary, I should accuse you of skipping class Minato."

He chuckled. He patted the bench he was on, gesturing Aigis to sit down.

The girl complied. She saw down right next to Minato's head, lifted it up, and put it on her lap.

"I must ask. You seemed very confused when you woke up this morning, you had a fever too," she remarked. "However, you are now in very good condition."

He shrugged. "I don't know, really," he said. "I think I just got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Aigis nodded. "I suppose that is fair."

"Anything interesting happen in class?" Minato attempted to make conversation.

The girl blinked. "Come again?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "I asked if anything interesting happen in class? You know, while I was in the infirmary."

No answer.

Minato looked at Aigis' eyes to see her working her gears. Her lenses constantly zooming in and out hinting that she was reading something.

"Condition seems normal, no brain damage whatsoever, nothing wrong with the cardiovascular system, nervous system, no terminal illness either…" Aigis said. "And so beckons the question, are you okay Minato?"

The aforementioned guy stared at her flatly. "Yes, I am alright. And I am trying to make conversation."

"Well… if you say you're alright, then I suppose that's fine with me," she said. "Yukari and Junpei constantly bicker, without you around, they don't have a reason to stop. At least until Chidori gets annoyed and tells Junpei off."

'_So Chidori's our classmate?'_

Aigis shook her head. "Honestly. Junpei is so infatuated with Chidori while the latter has no idea," she told him. "Does that remind you of anyone Minato?"

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Who? No idea."

The girl shook her head and sighed. "Nevermind. It was foolish of me to even try and bring it up."

Minato was still confused, but if she let it go then so would he.

"Junpei likes Chidori?" Minato thought out loud.

He always did suspect it. Junpei always wanted to be the one in Chidori's hospital ward. And he was very distraught when she passed away.

It was a miracle she somehow came back to life back then. Junpei had been so happy. The happiest he'd ever seen him be.

The memory of that made him smile.

"Just advise Junpei not to be too forward. Instead of Chidori's replies, all he might get is a boot to his face." he chuckled.

The image was amusing.

But who knows, it might have already happened.

"You are… more expressive and joyful." Aigis remarked. "Has something happened recently?"

Minato put on a thoughtful expression. "I don't know. It might be something Mr. Edogawa gave me earlier."

"I have already scanned your body for harmful substances-"

"It was a joke Aigis, don't take it seriously."

"Perhaps I really should conduct a full-body scan. You're even joking now."

"...Was I really that dull before?" he murmured.

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"Nothing important. Anyway," Minato changed the subject. "You think they're looking for you?"

"Negative, it is most likely lunchtime now. Chances are, the team will be looking for _you_," she told him. "When did you get out of the infirmary?"

"I just woke up around fifteen minutes ago and went here. Then you followed."

Aigis nodded. "I see. Regardless the rest will be here any second no-"

Then the door to the rooftop flew open.

"Hah! See I told ya he'd be here! Gimme that yen Yukari!"

"Alright alright geez. I hate it when you win."

"You forget that I get half of the earnings Junpei."

"Gambling is unbecoming of a proper student Yukari, Junpei, Chidori."

"Let them have their fun Mitsuru. Me and Shinji used to do the same with more mundane stuff isn't that right Shinji?"

"You do realize you ratted us out right in front of Kirijo, right Aki?"

"I'm more concerned with how Ken and Koromaru snuck into Gekkoukan…"

"Don't sweat about it Fuuka. Me and Koromaru know the true element of stealth. Isn't that right Koro?"

"Woof!"

Minato smiled as he saw them.

His friends.

Then he called out to them. "Hey, guys! You got food?"

Without missing a beat, the members of S.E.E.S plus Chidori all ran up to him.

"Hey man, you fell like a log this morning. You okay now?"

"Minato what the hell happened to you?"

"Not that I'm worried, but what happened this morning was nothing short of unnatural."

"Are you feeling up to par? I can excuse you out of the rest of your classes if need be."

"He doesn't need that Mitsuru. Minato I got some of my shakes that'll really get you pumped to start the day, or noon in this case."

"He's not a protein junkie Aki. I put some of breakfast this morning in a bento for ya but I don't think it's warm anymore. But I'm sure it'll still taste good."

"I'm sure it does Shinji, Koromaru agrees."

"Woof!"

"I-I'm not too sure about the taste but I can give you some of my cooking."

All of them paused and took a step back from the green-haired girl.

Fuuka then looked at them like they were crazy. "Why? I-is there something wrong with my cooking?"

All of them tried to think of kind words to reply, but more often than not all that came out was gibberish.

The sight made Minato smile. He chuckled.

Then he laughed.

He laughed as he was happy. That he could be around his friends again. That he didn't need to spend the rest of his life in solitude alone. He was happy that they were safe. That nobody had to die and they were all here together. He thanked whatever higher power was responsible for this.

He truly had gotten a new lease on life. One that he wouldn't take for granted.

This was his place in this world.

Everything he should've done, he would do. He would be more expressive, talkative, more social. All for the benefit of more quality time with his friends.

He was truly thankful.

Minato then stopped laughing and wiped tears out of the corner of his eyes. Once he opened them, he found it weird to find that everyone present had been looking at him rather strangely.

"Um, Minato are you okay?" Mitsuru took it upon herself to ask.

Minato nodded from his position. "Of course."

"I think we should ask if Mr. Edogawa gave him anything before he was discharged." Akihiko said.

"I'm fine I said," Minato told them as he sat up from Aigis' lap. "I mean I may have stubbed my toe in the infirmary and all but other than that I'm just fine."

They all stared at him flatly.

"It's a joke. Don't take it seriously."

And then everyone present, save for Minato, looked at each other and nodded.

"Yep, somethings definitely wrong with you dude."

"Please don't joke Minato. That's Stupei's job and besides, you're kinda bad at it."

"I am not have been in the dormitory for quite long, but even I see this as strange."

"I'm going to have to ask Mr. Edogawa just what he prescribed you."

"Minato Arisato joking… please tell me I'm not dreaming. Did you see that Shinji?!"

"I _heard _it Akihiko. And I don't know how to feel about it."

"A-Are you sure you're alright Minato?"

"Look Minato I know I'm still a kid but I know when the doctor says to take your medicine you have to take it! Else you might get worse or something like that."

"Woof!"

"I have already run a recent diagnosis on him. But if you wish I can conduct a full-body scan once we get home."

Amongst all the chatter on whether he was sane or not, Minato sighed.

'_Give me a break.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: AND THUS FINISHES THE INTRODUCTION TO THIS FIC! TOOK A LONG TIME BUT NOW I HAVE FREE TIME!  
BE SURE TO GIVE ME IDEAS ON WHAT TO WRITE NEXT FOR THIS STORY! SITUATIONS, ARCS, AND WHATNOT. THIS IS PERSONA 3 SLICE OF LIFE! HAHAHAHA.
> 
> PS. WHAT DO I DO WITH ELIZABETH? SHOULD I MAKE HER A TRANSFER STUDENT OR SOMETHING ELSE? AND SHOULD I HAVE HAMUKO IN THIS? AGAIN, ANYTHING COUNTS!  
Signing off… Zac.


	3. Gokiburi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys of Iwatodia Dormitory suffer from a bit of insomnia one night and decide to go down for some show. Little did they know, they weren't the only ones down on the living room.

It was a beautiful night.

Minato Arisato looked at his clock as it clicked to midnight.

He waited…

And waited…

Nothing.

The Dark Hour was gone.

Minato smiled to himself as he stood up.

'_I'm not really sleepy.'_

Normally he would sleep like a log easily, but now, he wasn't feeling like it.

And so like anybody else, he went downstairs to perhaps grab a small snack.

Making his way to the kitchen, he was surprised at what he saw was going on.

Ken was playing with his handheld console on the sofa, while Junpei and Akihiko were playing cards on the floor, and Koromaru watching them.

And something smelled nice...

"Oh hey Minato, couldn't sleep either?" Shinjiro called out to him from the kitchen. "I'm making grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone, have a seat."

Cue everyone else noticing him.

"Oh hey, dude! Come join us for a game!" Junpei told him.

"Shhh!" Akihiko put a finger to his lips. "I told you to quiet down idiot. We don't wanna wake the girls up."

"Sheesh you worry too much Akihiko, they're all the way up on the third floor."

"And trust me when I say they'll still hear you."

"It's just us awake?" Minato asked as he sat down in front of the deck of cards.

"Yep," Ken replied as he kept his eyes on his gadget. "I couldn't sleep. So I went down to go to the bathroom, then I found Akihiko and Junpei down here with Shinjiro in the kitchen."

Minato nodded. "So who woke up first?"

"Who else?" Junpei smirked. "None other than yours truly."

"And then he knocked on the rest of the doors on the floor to see if we were awake or not." Akihiko sighed.

Junpei chuckled. "Akihiko and Shinji were awake and couldn't sleep either. So here we are."

"You know sleep is important right?"

"I know but if you can't sleep then why force it?"

"...That actually says a lot about you now that I think of it."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

The bickering of the two was interrupted as a large plate with steaming hot sandwiches was put on the glass table next to them.

"You can argue later," Shinjiro said as he took a seat. "Come on and eat. Be careful though, it's hot."

Ken dropped his handheld console on the sofa. "Sweet!" he grabbed one and almost immediately started blowing on it.

Shinji smirked. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Koromaru then went up to Shinjiro and cutely barked.

"Don't worry Koromaru I didn't forget you." he said as he gave the dog a bowl of food.

While Shinji was focusing on Koromaru, the rest wasted no time and took to eating Shinji's midnight snack.

"Good thing Shinji was awake too," Junpei said between bites. "Otherwise we'd be stuck with each other cooking."

Akihiko nodded. "As much as I hate to agree, I can't help but say the same."

Minato nodded. "Speaking off, I was awake the whole time yet I didn't hear anyone knocking on my door."

Shinji, Akihiko, and Junpei all exchanged looks before it was Shinji who spoke.

"You collapsed on us this morning- well, yesterday morning. We thought it right to just let you rest." Shinji took a bite out of his sandwich. '_Should've left it on the pan for a bit longer, but it's good enough.'_

Minato sighed. "I told you guys I'm fine. Really. I'm feeling better than ever."

"I can tell." Junpei took a bit out of his sandwich. "Mhan dis cheesh tashtes great!" he swallowed. "You're a lot more… what's the word? Argh, I can't explain it but I like this version of you."

"I have to agree." Akihiko nodded. "When you first arrived here at the dorm you were really gloomy. But over time I guess you eventually got used to us. You're smiling, laughing, and talking a lot now." he smiled. "It's a change for the better."

Minato chuckled. "Was I really that dull?"

"But if we're really talking about changes none of us come close to Junpei's." Ken brought up.

Junpei took another bite. "What?"

Akihiko smirked. "Yeah. Ever since Chidori started living here and became your classmate, you've toned down a good bit."

"What's Chidori got to do with that? Can't I change on my own?" he glared at Akihiko's smug expression.

"Not if I can catch you glancing at her every now and often." Shinji called out.

It was Minato's turn to speak. "Face it Junpei. You like Chidori and it's obvious enough to anyone except Chidori herself."

"I don't wanna hear any of that shit from you!"

Minato raised an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

Junpei reached out to Minato's sandwich and snagged a piece.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Not anymore!" Junpei threw the piece into his mouth. He then reached out for Akihiko's, but their senior was prepared.

"Not on my watch you don't!"

"Come on Aki, just a bit."

"You have your own Junpei!"

"Then how about you Minato? Care for charity?"

"I don't care."

"Whoa, he's back."

Shinji sighed. "Don't play with your food, idiots."

Koromaru barked in agreement.

Ken just laughed.

* * *

Minutes pass as the group finished eating, and they all started to clean up their mess. Shinji was cleaning the table, Junpei was washing the dishes, Minato dusting off the sofa of crumbs, Akihiko cleaning crumbs off the floor and carpet, while Ken and Koromaru felt sleepy and went to their room.

"I'm just about finish washing dishes here," Junpei called out. "What do we do next?"

"What else?" Shinji went to the sink and washed the towel he used to clean the table. "We get to bed."

The cap-wearing teen scoffed. "Already?" he said. "But I wanna do something exciting!"

"If you forgot, it's already 1 in the morning." Akihiko told him. "We really should get some sle-"

Akihiko, the big bad boxer, froze up.

Junpei who had just finished washing dishes came to the living room to see what happened.

"Uhm, Akihiko? Something wrong?"

The man in question started to sweat. His fingers felt numb and his body shook.

Minato became concerned. "Hey man, something wrong?"

Shinji shook his head. "See that's why you should all get some nice sle-" he froze and gasped.

Junpei looked at the two. "Why? What is it? Why do you guys keep freezing up?"

Breathing heavily, Akihiko turned to Shinji. "Did you see that?"

The beanie man nodded. "Heck yeah I did."

"This is… bad."

Junpei had enough. "What is going on?! Tell us!"

Both of them then turned towards Junpei, then Minato.

"Listen boys." Akihiko called out to them. "Whatever ends up happening tonight, will not get out to any of the girls _especially _Mitsuru do you copy?"

Junpei was unsure. "H-huh? What?"

"I said do you copy?!"

Minato and Junpei nodded. "Ye-yeah we do! What's going on?"

"Something I never thought I'd see again…" Akihiko clenched his broom.

"A cockroach."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What the fuck?"

"Excuse me?"

Shinji sighed.

"You heard 'em."

* * *

"Alright so let- ghhhh... let me get this straight, you- ghhhh haha...freaked out, froze up like that, all because of a- hahaha... of a- ghhhhhh... cockroach?" Junpei tried not to laugh.

Emphasis on tried.

Minato only cracked a smile.

"Yes. A cockroach." Akihiko sighed.

The four of them were huddled up in the kitchen. Akihiko staring blankly at Junpei, Junpei trying not to laugh too loud, Shinjiro looking out onto the sofa every minute, and Minato remained confused.

"Alright alright, now listen up, Junpei, Minato," Akihiko looked at them. "It might be a cockroach to us, but we must get rid of it as soon as possible."

Junpei raised an eyebrow. "I don't get what all the fuss is about. It's just a cockroach."

"You idiot! The cockroach _is_ what all the fuss is about." Shinji told him.

Akihiko and Shinji nodded. "Look, we're wasting time. All you have to know is that the last time there was a cockroach here in the Iwatodai Dormitory and we failed to get rid of it, three different things happened."

"Such as?" asked Minato.

"One, Mitsuru got really, _really_ angry at us and ended up destroying the whole sofa set," he told them. "Two, Yukari and Mitsuru both broke a lot of fragile objects trying to kill it. And three, me and Shinjiro got tasked to clean up after them."

"In short, we got of being executed by this much." he pinched his fingers.

Junpei and Minato were flabbergasted.

"No way. They did all that?" Minato couldn['t believe it.

Shinji nodded. "Better believe it."

"But, I don't get it. Mitsuru is like, really rich, right? Why couldn't she like, hire people to clean up or something like that?"

Akihiko shook his head. "Mitsuru believes that students should learn responsibility and avoid over-reliance on other people," he said. "No doubt when she finds out that we've been here, she'll make us clean up the whole place, dry clean and all."

Shinji agreed. "Even if we don't kill it now, eventually someone's gonna find it. And eventually, someone's gonna tell Mitsuru. And eventually, she's gonna know we've been here and that we saw the cockroach and did nothing. And eventually, she'll bring hell down upon us."

Oh dear god.

Junpei's spirit _so_ wanted to escape its body.

"But that's if she finds out, right?" Minato told them. "It's just one cockroach guys. We've been through worse before."

That lifted their spirits.

Junpei nodded. "Heck yeah. We're doing this."

"I ain't going through all that again, never in a million years." Shinji smirked.

Akihiko clenched his fist. "Right back at ya."

Minato nodded. "Alright. _Improvised Cockroach-Extermination Unit_, we ready?"

"Yeah!" they replied.

"Alright! _I.C.U,_ Mission Start!"

"... Not to ruin the mood or anything, but why does our acronym need to also stand for the Intensive Care Unit?" Junpei asked.

Shinji sighed and shook his head.

"Becuase if we fuck this up… that's where we'll be goin'."

And Minato once again acted as the leader of the team.

Except for this time, they weren't targeting shadows. They needed to exterminate a cockroach.

* * *

**[EXTERMINATOR IN THE HOUSE]**

**[!QUEST START!]**

**[OBJECTIVES:]**

**[EXTERMINATE THE COCKROACH]**

**[DON'T WAKE UP THE GIRLS]**

**[FINISH THE QUEST WITHIN THE ALLOTTED TIME]**

**[TIME LEFT]**

**[00:59:55]**

**[REWARD]**

**[SAFETY]**

**[PENALTY]**

**[EXTERMINATION]**

* * *

The newly formed I.C.U were each on the feet, looking at their leader for orders.

"So, here's what we'll do. We first need equipment, weapons." Minato's gaze hardened. "Something that won't make to much noise, go it? Gather back here ASAP. Time's running. Are we clear?"

All of them nodded and swiftly tried to obtain weapons.

Over in the kitchen, Akihiko found a couple of sponges and tape.

'_Huh, wonder what I could do with this?'_

**[Akihilko Sanada ACQUIRED **_**Scrub-Sponge x2**_ **(COMMON) & **_**Clear Tape Roll x1 (COMMON)**_**]**

Akihiko then proceeded to put each individual sponge on his fists and taped them. Making an effectively painful but noise-reducing piece of equipment similar to a boxing glove. Useful for straight-up, close-ranged, quick attacks.

The sponge was taped all around his knuckles with the rough sides of the sponge outward. He tested them for a few quick jabs to see if they'd come off.

They didn't.

The boxer grinned.

'_Feels good.'_

**[Akihilko Sanada CRAFTED **_**Git-Gud-Scrub Knuckles x2**_ **(RARE)]**

**[Description: Knuckles made by the truly crafty. A rare item, only those truly immersed in the art of boxing and protein are worthy of this item. The spongy interior keeps the user comfortable while the rough exterior scrubs out the trash. Git Gud!]**

In the cleaning closet, Shinjiro Aragaki was looking for something to use. He took a step backward and almost tripped as he stepped on something.

His eyes gained a gleam as he picked up the tool.

A 4-meter broom. Good for long distances and just right enough for someone of his size.

'_Why do we have things like these again? Oh right because the living room ceiling is pretty high.'_

He tried swinging it with one hand and found that it was pretty light.

'_Alright.'_

**[Shinjiro Aragaki ACQUIRED **_**Boom Broom x 1**_ **(COMMON)]**

**[Description: A broom used for hard to reach places. A common item, there's bound to be one at pretty much any hardware and home store or depot. The rubberized handle and extendable stick adds to the comfort and efficiency of the user ]**

Back in his room, Junpei Iori scoured his room for something he could use without being too loud.

'_Aha!'_

He chuckled and brought out a long cylinder-shaped object and started test swinging. The ends had rubber on them which he liked. Less noise, the better.

'_This was back when I broke the pull-up bar Akihiko gave me, good thing I didn't throw the whole thing away.'_

He really did like the pull-up bar. It was part of the reason he kept it. He was looking for ways to repair it. Well, that and he was too shy to tell Akihiko that he broke it.

**[Junpei Iori ACQUIRED **_**Build o' Bar x1**_ **(RARE)]**

**[Description: Part of a pull-up bar. Made for gaining weights, but can be an exceptional weapon. A rare item because almost nobody leaves their pull-up bar in pieces for so long that they've found another use for them. Good for mid-range distances, along with their weight, these make for good damage.]**

'_You da man'_

And back with Minato who was on the dormitory door. In hand was a roll of tape and in the other was a newspaper he took from beside the door.

**[Minato Arisato ACQUIRED ** _ **Clear Tape Roll (COMMON) x1 & Newspaper x1 (COMMON)** _ **]**

He folded the newspaper sideways until he had his desired size. 22 inches tall and 3 inches wide. With tape in hand, he taped his folded newspaper on the bottom to complete it.

Proud of his work, Minato swung it a few times. He listened as he heard the faint sound of the wind.

**[Minato Arisato CRAFTED ** _ **No-Nonsense Newspaper Roll x1 (COMMON)** _ **]**

**[Description: A common tool used to kill pests by many Restaurant and Diner staff alike. A common item, newspaper rolls are the go-to weapon for insects by the common folk. A newspaper roll that has no need for your bullshit, great for close to mid-range.]**

Minato looked up and saw the rest of the team looking at him with hardened gazes.

Akihiko nodded. "We are ready Minato."

He nodded in response.

"I see. Time for phase two."

* * *

"So here's what we're gonna do." Minato laid out a rough sketch of the living room on a paper towel.

"Junpei, you have the mid-ranged reach, your job is to check on any nearby surfaces or walls that may have the cockroach on them."

Junpei nodded. "Roger that."

"Shinjiro, you have the longest reach. Your job is to search underneath, over, and in anywhere the cockroach might be hiding. Weed it out."

Shinjiro smirked. "I got it."

"And Akihiko, you're with me. If I miss a strike, it's your job to deliver the final blow. Vice-versa as well."

Akihiko punched both of his fists together. "Let's do this."

Minato nodded to all of them. "We only got one shot at this. It's just one cockroach. Remember, don't make too much noise, or this mission will fail before we even reach our objective."

All of them brandished their weapons.

"_I.C.U, _Let's get to work."

"...I still don't like that name."

"No one cares Junpei."

* * *

**[TIME LEFT]**

**[00:49:59]**

* * *

Everyone was vigilant. No one made unnecessary noises. Shinji search underneath couches, Junpei used his bar as a threatening device to weed out the cockroach, while Akihiko and Minato checked by the sign-in register.

A significant amount of time had passed since they first began their search. But alas, nothing came up.

Shinjiro groaned. "We're going nowhere at this rate."

The leader nodded. "Akihiko, last know location?"

"I last saw him by the carpet underneath the table." the boxer told them. "Cockroaches are sneaky little things. Try checking there."

"Alright-"

"Hold on Shinjiro," Junpei told him. The cap-wearing man went near the carpet and started softly smacking.

"What are you doing?"

"If the cockroach is in here, lifting up the rug might give it more room to escape." Junpei kneeled near the table. "Let's make sure it's in here first before we-"

*Skitter*

The team all looked at each other in response to the sound.

And then they grinned.

"Gotcha bitch. No wonder we couldn't find you. You were in there." Junpei stood up and went next to Shinji and turned to Minato and Akihiko who was making their way to them. "What do we do Minato?"

The man in question turned towards Akihiko. "Should we kill it while it's under the rug?"

Akihiko sighed and shook his head. "Unfortunately, no." he declined. "Cockroaches leave a smell when they're smooshed. Having that on a rug would be troublesome."

The bluenette nodded. "Well then, here's what we do Junpei, Shinji, block the cockroach's escape path. Leave him with one way to escape only."

The two nodded and used their tools.

"Akihiko, be ready." he and the boxer got into position. "As soon as Shinji and Junpei lift the rug, find and kill the cockroach immediately."

The silver-haired man nodded. "I go left?"

"And I go right."

Both of them nodded to each other and started scouring the rug for the slightest hint of an elevated surface. Somewhere, the cockroach had to be under it, they just needed to know where exactly.

"On the count of three." he gripped his newspaper.

"One."

Akihiko scrubbed his knuckles against each other.

"Two."

Junpei and Shinji steeled themselves and gripped one side of the rug each.

...Here it goes.

The moment of truth.

"Three!"

The rug went up. And it revealed one, little, cockroach.

"Got you!"

As if on slow motion, Minato struck right, and Akihiko punched left.

They had this in the bag.

But then-!

The cockroach began to crouch.

It jumped.

It flapped its wings.

And _flew._

It flew right in between Minato and Akihiko. Latching on to a wall near a lampshade and just sat there.

A silence rose up amongst them.

"Was…"

Junpei was the first to break that silence."

"Was that a cockroach."

"Yep." replied Shinjiro.

"A-And did it just fly?"

"Yes." replied Minato.

Junpei started to dryly chuckle. "Well… I think I'm pretty damn sleepy now guys. I'm just gonna head up and catch some z-"

Akihiko pulled on his collar. "Oh no you don't," he said. "If you bail out on us now I'll tell Mitsuru that you broke your wall with my dumbbell and hid it with a poster!"

Junpei became pale. "Please don't! She'll kill me."

"Listen here Junpei. She'll kill us all if we don't get this done," he said. "Now come on and get yourself together."

"Alright."

"Guys," Minato called out.

"Let's retreat and think of another plan."

* * *

**[TIME LEFT]**

**[00:29:36]**

* * *

"Oh man what is happening. I did not expect this shit." Junpei held his head.

"Calm yourself Junpei, it's just a cockroach."

"Don't give me that shit Shinji! It's weird, disgusting, and it flies!"

"Shhh! Quiet down Junpei."

"Don't tell me to quiet down Akihiko! I'm panicking! Ohh I might throw up. I'm feeling lightheaded-"

Akihiko groaned and shook Junpei awake. "Get yourself together man! We'll make it through this!"

And just then, Minato snapped his fingers. "I got it. I know what to do now."

Shinji chuckled. "Well go on then."

He nodded. "Here's what I suggest we do." he lifted up a finger. "One, someone has to stay by the light switch. Cockroaches like to stay in the dark. If we hit the lights, they'll stay where they are."

He put up a second finger. "Two, lay crumbs on the floor. Since it's dark and we can't see anything, we need to at least be able to predict where it is. We just need to listen closely."

And then another finger. "And three, we need someone who'll smash the cockroach and two others who'll keep track and keep an ear out for the cockroach," he said. "Get that?"

"Yeah I do, but I got a question." Junpei scratched the back of his head. "How'll we decide who gets what role?"

Minato's eyes gleamed. "Well, Junpei. That's why I have these!" he fished out four sticks with the number 1 to 4 respectively out of who knows where.

"Whoever gets 1 is by the lights, 2 and 3 are the extra, and 4 is the finishing blow." he scrambled the sticks and held them all in his fist, number hidden. "No exchanges. What you get is what you are."

They all nodded to each other.

"Draw!"

* * *

**[TIME LEFT]**

**[00:23:15]**

* * *

"This is not fair."

"Oh suck it up Junpei. You drew your own."

"Shut up Shinji! You're the one who's all rough and tough. Why're you the one by the lights?!"

Shinji shrugged. "It's the luck of the draw."

Junpei scoffed. "This still sucks."

"Can it Baseball Cap," Akihiko told him. He wiped his hands off of crumbs as he put them on the floor. "Besides, didn't you say you wanted to do something exciting earlier?"

"This isn't what I meant and you know it!"

"Whatever, just make sure to do your job properly."

Junpei could only hold his bar tighter.

"Shinji, kill the lights." Minato instructed.

The beanie-wearing man nodded. "Alright."

Junpei shivered. "Here we go."

And within a few moments, the lights were off. They could hardly see in the darkness of the dormitory.

Junpei was as nervous as ever.

'_A flying cockroach, just why a flying cockroach?'_

"_Be still._" Akihiko whispered.

Junpei nodded, not that Akihiko could see him.

The crew waited in silence. No one was moving in fear that they might scare the cockroach away rather than attract it.

*Skitter*

Minato smirked.

Akihiko grinned.

Junpei whimpered.

'_It's right in front of us. Oh shit.'_

This was it, the real moment of truth.

Once those lights flickered on again, he would have no choice but to smash the poor bastard.

Junpei was more nervous than ever.

'_You got this Junpei Iori! The whole team is counting on you! Fear is only a barrier. It doesn't matter if it's slimy or if it can f-f-fly. Just get it together man! You're supposed to be a really cool dude.' _Junpei strengthened his hold on his bar.

'_Who am I kidding?'_

'_I'm just a pretender. I wanna look cool, but I look stupid instead.'_

'_Just how do the others stay stron-'_

A hand on Junpei's shoulder caught his attention.

"_You got this. I believe in you."_

Junpei couldn't see in the darkness. But he knew that voice. That solemn baritone. Minato's voice.

Somehow, he didn't know how, but Minato's words made him braver.

He grew bigger balls. For the time being of course.

Junpei breathed in deeply. He calmed down and his grip went back to normal.

'_Right. Everyone was counting on him.'_

'_Failure was not an option!'_

"GO!" Shinji turned on the lights.

In a split second, Akihiko, Minato, and Junpei saw the cockroach in front of them nibbling on the crumbs unsuspectedly. But Junpei was the one who acted first.

With bar in hand, Junpei put in all his frustration on the bar and went to smash the pest.

"PER SO NA!"

Junpei slammed his bar into the cockroach as he bellowed.

…

…

…

...

He breathed heavily. "Did we… Did we get it?"

Minato and Akihiko braced themselves.

"Raise the bar." Akihiko instructed. "If it's still alive, no doubt that it's damaged in some form of another now. You hit it pretty well."

Blushing at the compliment, Junpei did as he was told.

He rose his bar up and revealed…

A dead cockroach!

All of their eyes lit up.

"Did we just-"

"Yep."

"And did I just-"

"Yes."

Junpei laughed as he fell over a sofa. "Hah! The great Junpei strikes again!"

"You did good Junpei." Akihiko praised.

Shinji chuckled. "I'm glad that's finally over."

Minato sighed. "So am I."

**[EXTERMINATOR IN THE HOUSE]**

**[!QUEST COMPLETE!]**

**[OBJECTIVES CLEARED:]**

**[EXTERMINATE THE COCKROACH**✔**]**

**[FINISH THE QUEST WITHIN THE ALLOTTED TIME**✔**]**

**[FAILED OBJECTIVES:]**

**[DON'T WAKE UP THE GIRLS**✘**]**

**[TIME LEFT]**

**[00:09:05]**

**[REWARD]**

**[SAFETY]**

**[PENALTY INVALID]**

Wait, failed objective?

Just then, the light on the third floor of the dormitory lit up. The sound of a door opening caught their attention.

"Uhm, excuse me? Is anybody down there?" a soft voice called out.

Junpei smiled. "Fuu-"

Shinji wasted no time and put one gloved hand over Junpei's mouth. "Be quiet you."

"I uhm, I heard something down there and… I'm just going to check."

And then they heard the sound of footsteps going down the stairs.

The guys all scrambled to hide.

Akihiko and Shinji pushed the others behind the large sofa and they hid there.

"Why do we have to hide? It's Fuuka." Junpei whispered.

Akihiko sighed. "Look, the longer we can stay anonymous the better. Don't question it."

Junpei only nodded.

As the footsteps appeared to sound closer, they seemed like they were forgetting something…

The cockroach!

Minato's eyes widened. "Did we get to clean up the cockroach?"

"Oh no, no we didn't." Shinji replied as he switched places and held eyes over the sofa. Effectively viewing whatever Fuuka might do.

"Dude, if Fuuka sees a dead cockroach, how do you think she'll react?" Junpei said worriedly. "Me and my damn mouth. I'm sorry guys."

"Shh, keep quiet." Akihiko told Junpei.

The whole team was watching Fuuka looking for whoever might've made a sound in the living room. She was dressed in her nightwear, which consisted of a light green pajama and green slippers.

"Huh, I wonder who was down here?" Fuuka asked herself. She went to turn the lights off until she realized she stepped on something.

"Did I step on somethi-" Fuuka's eyes widened. She gasped.

The I.C.U braced themselves for her reaction.

"*Gasp*, oh I'm sorry did I step on you Mr. Cockroach?" Fuuka asked the dead insect as she made her way to get a broom and a dustpan. She scooped up the insect along with the crumbs they left.

"Jeez, whoever made this mess would've been in big trouble in the morning." Fuuka emptied the dustpan's contents into the bin. "Good thing I went down. If Mitsuru saw this I can't even imagine how she'd react. Though she'd probably do a better job than me." she told herself.

"No, no she wouldn't Fuuka. I'm glad it was you who went down and not her." Akihiko whispered a reply."

"Well, there's that." Fuuka turned off the lights. All that remained was the light from the third floor. "May you be in peace Mr. Cockroach."

And with that, she went back up the stairs, into her room, and back to sleep.

Back on the living room, behind the couch. The four were still there.

"You know y'all, she took it waaaay better than I expected."

"That's because she didn't have to kill it Junpei." Minato sighed.

"I agree with you Minato, but I also agree with Junpei. She took it way better than I thought she would. She even cleaned up." Shinji scratched his cheek.

Akihiko yawned.

Which caused the others to yawn as well.

… Yawns are contagious.

"You know what, let's all just get some shut-eye."

No one protested.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Come on dudes"

"Great idea Aki, let's go."

"Sleep is great."

Needless to say, the four of them wouldn't wake up until noon the following day. Good thing it was the weekend as well.

But, in each room was their respective weapon, hidden in their closet. Waiting for the moment to be used again.

The I.C.U will return!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: BASED OFF A REAL LIFE EXPERIENCE THAT HAPPENED JUST LAST NIGHT.
> 
> REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED. IT FUELS MY ENGINE.
> 
> Elizabeth AND Hamuko WILL COME EVENTUALLY. AND WITH THEM, A COUPLE OF ADDITIONS.
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! AGAIN, LET ME KNOW IF YOU DID. AND LET ME KNOW WHAT OTHER HIJINKS AND SHENANIGANS I CAN WRITE INTO THIS FIC OF MINE. ANYTHING COUNTS!
> 
> Signing off… Zac.


End file.
